Description: The Instrument Development Laboratory supports instrumentation needed by investigators of the MRRC. The types of instruments supported include stimulating and monitoring equipment; video and medical imaging equipment; electrical, chemical, and environmental control systems. The objectives include advising investigators on instrumentation, experimental design, as well as the data acquisition and reduction needed for grant applications and contract proposals; working with and modifying commercially available instruments to fill the investigators' needs; designing new instruments when not commercially available; providing systems for signal analysis and data reduction; providing maintenance and repair as necessary; advising investigators on safety and data security issues; and developing new instrumentation for future needs.